


Defeated in Victory

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Fingon knows he will die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 200 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Balrog

Fingon, the High King of the Noldor, beloved and kind, wise and gentle, stood before the most horrible of all beings, Gothmog, Balrog of Morgoth. He knew it was over before it began. He did not dread the pain. He did not fear death. He felt sorrow for his people but he knew his suffering would soon end. 

The Balrog laughed at the man before him. “You shall die!” He could not strike down the elf though, not until one of his companions came from behind and held him in a steely embrace. Gothmog struck, killing him quickly. He sought to draw from Fingon’s fear and pain. But there was no fear. The elf smiled at the last moment, then was gone. 

Gothmog was so furious that he began to beat the dead body, imagining at every blow that Fingon laughed at him from above. He beat the body until there was little left but dust and a few metal buttons from his clothing. He beat the ground until even the buttons were ground to dust as well.

He still heard laughing. He had won the battle, won the war but he was defeated! Damn Fingon! Damn him to hell!


End file.
